Date night
by Vez87
Summary: Established Rizzles, one shot inspired by the Shania Twain song Bring me water


**AN: a silly one shot that wouldn't let go after singing along to Shania Twain's Bring me water (my questionable music taste is a story for another day) **

"So are you going to join us for a few drinks Jane?"

They were wrapping up the paperwork from their latest caseload as the day drew to a close. Looking over Jane languidly stretched out in her chair.

"No can do Frost, you know what day it is."

"I didn't say Maura couldn't come,"

"Frost, you know I love you, but I am not taking Maura for work drinks on date night. I like being able to walk too much to let her tear me a new one. And on that note,"

She stood grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair, offering the other detectives a mock salute she took long strides out the bull pen to the elevators. Date night had become an unbreakable promise between the two of them at the beginning of their relationship. No matter how stressed or over loaded at work ever got they made time. Jane would have to be dying to cancel, and even then she daren't.

Maura had gone home a few hours before Jane with the intent on enjoying a languid bubble bath before getting ready for their evening. It wasn't long before she leaned back into the tub sighing with obvious contentment. She smiled as she ran her hand through the water. Jane was taking her to one of her favourite restaurants tonight, a thought that had propelled her through their latest case.

In her fleeting idle moments she had been planning her outfit for the night. To the casual observer the night would be no different from the last, but Maura took great comfort in the knowledge that every time she and Jane found time for each other it was treated with the same severance as the first. So of course, there would be nothing casual about it. Lazy Sundays were the time for tattered sweats and oversized hoodies. Date night was something else, something more.

As such, each week, the doctor planned out her attire. Tonight she felt like dressing up a little more. She would never say it out loud, but Jane's behaviour when other people looked at her, well it stirred something primal in her. Maura would never play on the detectives insecurities, Jane knew everything she did was for her. It was letting every other bozo that thought they could leer her way, know that was the case.

The good doctor had decided on a simple black dress with a few deep red accents. The hem stopped just a little too high and the top just a little too low. Two features she knew that would darken and dilate her detective's eyes. And of course to match a pair of, oh what had Jane called them? Oh yes, a red pair of 'fuck me heels'. But it was what she wore underneath that always gave her that little coy smile. Something that was always for Jane's eyes only. Tonight was no exception, these were new, and Maura wondered if they would even survive the night. A black lace corset with red ribbons to match her dress and somewhat amplify her ample assets. This gave way to a set of French lace panties, of course, in black.

Having long left the tub wrapped in a towel she surveyed the laid out clothing with a critical eye. Jane would think it was too much, it made her smile. As much as Jane protested about dressing up she could never hide her reaction to Maura's chosen attire. It would always have the desired effect, but the initial look of surprise curtailed with a ravenous stare made it all the more worth while. Whether Jane managed to get home to change or not didn't bother Maura as much these days. It had been only one of the many shopping requests that Jane had acquiesced to, new, and very fitting suits.

Well she had protested mildly at the beginning, something about "dressing above my pay grade" and how it would appear at work. Maura had brought her around to the idea after she tried the first blazer on with a well worded and whispered sentiment that had made the detective blush. Something that happened more and more frequently from there on.

Smiling fondly at the memory the good doctor began to dress for the night ahead.

Jane on the other side of town swore and slammed the steering wheel. Cursing that if she had left just five minutes earlier she wouldn't be here now, bumper to bumper with every other blue collar worker trying to get home. The traffic wouldn't have been such a problem if a car three miles up hadn't broken down, bringing the traffic to one lane. It took every ounce of self control to not put the blue lights on and hit the siren. She would just have to meet Maura at the restaurant.

Glancing down she did a quick inventory for any signs of a food, coffee or unidentified stain. The detective even went so far to try and not shift in her seat as to further wrinkle the button up shirt, a futile gesture. Sighing she hit the hands free device in the car, another of Maura's additions. The sound of a phone ringing filled the car, before long the blonde's voice answered.

"Hey Maur, I'm just calling to say that I'll meet you at the restaurant ok? I'm stuck in traffic so I'll only make us late for our reservation if I head home."

"That's alright Jane, I'll call a taxi shortly. No sense in taking both cars now is there?"

"No, I don't suppose there is. I shouldn't be too far off, so I will see you soon." She had at least hung up the phone before unleashing a tirade of abuse at the cars around her.

Placing her phone on the table next to her the blonde continued applying the last touches of her eye liner. She would have rather have seen Jane's reaction in the privacy of their own home. However maybe getting the detective a little flustered out in public could be more fun. With a sly smile she retrieved her phone to call for her taxi.

About twenty minutes later exasperated the detective pulled up to the valet outside the restaurant, pulling her blazer from the passenger seat she stepped from the car. Wordlessly she tossed the keys to the young man standing in the cold before he could even speak. She made a show of flashing the badge on her hip as she flipped the jacket over her shoulder. Rubbing at her neck Jane stepped into the low lit reception area briefly scanning the area for any sign of Maura. Her search was interrupted by a rather aloof gentleman.

"Good evening Miss, do you have a reservation?"

"Hi there, yes I do. I have a table for two booked under Rizzoli. My guest may already be here."

"Rizzo- Really?"

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows practically disappeared into her hair at the outburst.

"I mean, of course, your guest has already arrived. I'll, ah, I'll take you to your table."

"You do that."

Jane grumbled under her breath at the rudeness of the man as she followed him, her eyes burning a hole between his shoulder blades as he blocked her view.

"Your table Miss Rizzoli,"

Two voices called out in unison causing the man to visibly flinch, "Detective!"

As she sat Jane's eyes followed the retreating man burning the holes deeper into his back, speaking as she turned to her partner.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Maur have you been waiting lo-" the question ended in a strangled whimper as the detective finally took in the sight before her. The servers previous questioning nature was almost forgiven. Even Jane couldn't believe the vision sitting across the table was with her.

"Its fine Jane, I've not been here too long. Try not to let the waiter bother you," Maura simply smiled innocently knowing exactly what had stopped Jane in her tracks. A larger smile was hiding in her eyes at the desired effect she was having.

Her mouth suddenly very dry the brunette returned the small smile, "You look amazing by the way. Have you decided on anything yet?"

The doctor leaned forward resting her forearms on the table further disarming her partner, "No I was waiting for you, but I did take the liberty of ordering a beautiful Pinot Noir." With a glance to the opened bottle Jane needed no further encouragement to pour a much needed glass.

Before long the pair had fallen into their usual back and forth waiting on the starter. Whilst taking a sip from her glass Jane's eyes fell towards the door following the trace of a lithe red head making her way towards the bar. It was the touch to her forearm that shocked her back into the present.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out there for a second, what did you say?"

Maura had caught the look over her shoulder and hid the annoyance at the woman who had garnered her detective's attention with a mildly forced smile.

"I asked if there were any complications with closing your case today, but you seemed to be somewhere else, is everything alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yes. Everything's fine. No problems, not really. You pretty much gave us a solid close with your results. We just had to dot the T's and all that. Are you doing ok? I bet you were running your lab techs ragged."

"Well we all know how much you needed our results, so I just tried to move things along." She received a sincere smile in return.

Ten minutes later Maura noticed Jane's attention was once again elsewhere with a fork laden with food halfway to her mouth for a beat too long. Taking a glance over her shoulder she could follow the brunette's line of sight. She grimaced at the red head at the bar, tossing her hair and laughing far too enthusiastically with an older man. She could appreciate a rudimentary attractiveness, but couldn't smother a feeling of hurt that she had lost her partner's attention to this woman twice in the last hour.

Eventually the two had finished their meals and had returned to a comfortable silence quietly sipping their wine. Reaching across the table the taller of the two offered her hand with a soft smile. Looking up through her eyelashes the blonde placed her hand in the proffered, calloused hand. Running her thumb over the raised knuckles she began to speak before being interrupted.

"Hold that thought,"

Maura's jaw fell with no resistance as she watched as Jane stood and left their table heading towards the bar; her hand shot to cover her mouth as she saw her detective saunter towards the loud red head. Fighting tears she could only look on as Jane struck up a conversation.

Reaching the bar the lithe brunette leaned her elbow on the bar facing her body to the red head.

"So, uh, hey. This sounds completely lame, but haven't we met before?"

Garnering her attention Jane fought a blush as she felt rather than saw the woman look her up and down.

"I don't know honey, but I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember this time."

"Oh I'm definitely sure I will. What brings you over here this fine evening?"

"Would it be too forward if I say that you did?"

From across the restaurant Maura had seen enough. She rose, grabbing her purse and a glass of water from the table before marching towards the bar with as much fury as she could muster in her choice of attire. Gaining ground she could see the pair unbearably close as the normally conservative detective had let a perfect stranger in her personal space. Getting within ear shot she saw Jane lift the woman's hand with an almost predatory smile.

Bearing down upon the two she didn't speak, reaching her arm back without thought she brought Jane into her sights and let the water fly.

"You have- the fuck Maura?" The expletive flew out the detective's mouth as she clamped a handcuff around the captured wrist. With a sputter she continued as the red head came to a screeching halt. "As I was saying, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." She clamped the second cuff on amidst a slew of profanities.

Maura however had gone from righteous anger, all out rage, to now uncontrollable giggles as she realised what was going on.

Jane finished reading the woman her rights before placing her rather forcefully into a seat by the bar. She sent Maura a cold look as she pulled out her cell phone dialling Frankie.

"Hey little brother, you're on shift tonight right? Excellent, I need you to swing by fourth street and meet me with a patrol car. Nothing's wrong, I just ran into an old friend who happens to have an active warrant. Thanks Frankie, you're the best."

She turned back finally taking stock of her partner. Her stoney face fell with a sigh, droplets of water still falling from her chin.

"Look Maura, I'm sorry, I know this is our night and I let work come into it, just-"

"Jane stop," Maura still sported a small smile, "I'm not upset that you did your job, however your method could have been a bit more tactful."

"Wait you thought, oh Maur, I'm so sorry. I'd hug you but I think my we hair might ruin your dress, which by the way is a generous word for what you're wearing! How could you think that I'd waste my time with a 2 -"

"Hey!"

Two sets of eyes glared at the trussed up woman,

"As I was saying, why would I waste my time, when I'm already out with someone who can turn it up to 11."

"I don't quite get the reference, but I know the sentiment behind it. You know I don't guess, but when you kept looking over here, I didn't know what to think. But when you left the table, I don't know what came over me."

Jane crossed her arms with a smirk,

"I know what did, the exact same thing that happens to me when we go to your functions and Count whats his face from the upper, higher, some where seems to think his bank balance can charm you out of your pants."

"Ah but I don't try and arrest them,"

"You would if you could,"

"And thats why we leave the law enforcement to you and the science to me. We should get you home and out of those wet clothes."

A familiar voice broke the pair's reverie,

"Be careful Maura, there's room in the squad car for another, don't make me charge you with public lewdness."

"Hey Frankie, meet our new friend, just make sure you get my cuffs back."

Taking the woman by the arm he brought her to her feet, "Do I even want to know why you're soaking wet in the middle of a high class restaurant?"

"No little brother, no you don't."

He just threw back his head and laughed while leading his prisoner from the bar.

"Come on Maur, lets get out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask"


End file.
